Soul Catcher
by Krissana
Summary: I don't know how to put this but its a story about that all the cats have supernatural powers. Thanks to Soraluver for letting me use his idea about the powers and the clan name which will be called Dragonclan. I don't know this problay will be Rated T
1. Intro

-1**Hello all, this is my next story it is called Soul Catcher. Yes I did have a previous named story like this but I deleted it because of someone said it was against the rules. It was going to be one of those things were you guys pick the cats names and stuff but someone said I couldn't do that. I read the rules but I couldn't see where I couldn't do that but hey what are you going to do. So this story is going to be where the cats just have supernatural powers and stuff. I haven't started to write it yet because I have no idea how to start. But you get the idea. I need help from other authors. Also a special thanks to soraluver for letting me use the supernatural powers thing and the clan name Dragonclan. I just love that. But if anyone has any ideas for cats names and other such things I would appreciate it.**

**-RM-**

**P.S. Thanks again Soraluver.**


	2. DragonClan

-1**I don't have all cats names for the other clans because I can't think of any but if you authors do that would help. I can't think of any other names. Also I need powers because the cats have supernatural powers. This is what I have for Dragonclan anyway.**

**Most of Dragonclan has water as there power.**

**Dragonclan**

**Leader: Silverstar - Silver tom with dark silver eyes. Power: Water**

**Apprentice, Soulpaw**

**Deputy: Eaglewing - Huge white and gray tom with bright blue eyes. Power: Water**

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Twilight - Small beautiful she-cat with dark colored fur and light tail. Power: Healing**

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Warriors: Stormfeather - Dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Power: Water**

**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

**Darkshell - Dark brown tom with green eyes. Power: invisibility.**

**Smallfoot - Small tom with light brown feet and blue eyes. Power: Water**

**Redheart - Huge orange tom with dark amber eyes. Power: Water**

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Lighteye - Big white she-cat with one blind eye. Power: Water **

**Apprentice, Amberpaw**

**Ivytail - Small brownish gray she-cat with bright green eyes. Power: Light**

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Runningheart - Small black tom with green eyes. Fastest runner in the clan. Power: Running.**

**Blackface - White tom with a black face. Power: Water**

**Fireflower- Small orange she-cat with green eyes. Power: Water**

**Apprentices: Soulpaw - Gray and amber colored she-cat with white eyes. Power: Summon soul beasts.**

**Tigerpaw-Dark brown tom with amber colored eyes. Power: Water**

**Amberpaw-Amber colored she-cat with amber eyes. Power: Water**

**Ravenpaw- Small white she-cat with intense blue eyes. Power: Water**

**Cinderpaw- Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes. Power: Water**

**Lionpaw- Small brown tom with amber colored eyes. Power: Water**

**Lilypaw: - Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes. Power: Healing **

**Queens: Flowerpetal- Orange she-cat with black eyes. Mate: Dead. Kits: Not born yet. Power: Water.**

**Goldenfur- A gold she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Silverstar. Kits: Hollykit, Icekit, Clawkit, and Waterkit. Power: Water**

**Elders: Fallinglight- Small white she-cat, now blind. Power: Water**

**Brightfur- Brownish white she-cat with green eyes. Power: Water.**

**There that is Dragonclan. I know there isn't much warriors but that is supposed to be that way. This took me a while because I made up the names on the spot. I still need cat names and powers because I can't think of any. **

**-RM-**


	3. Prologue

-1**This is the prologue of Soul Catcher. I hope you guys like this story. After reading this REVIEW!!!!!! If you do review thanks.**

**Prologue **

Dark clouds threatened above the horrifying battle below. Blood lay on the ground in puddles, the blood's owner not to far away. Yowls and cries filled the air, eagles, mountains away, could hear them.

Oakstrike defended the nursery from the rogues. He fought with the determination of knowing his mate was having kits. He could hear yowls of death rising around him. He looked back into the nursery.

Three little kits lay beside there mother. Trying to get the milk with their little mouths. Oakstrike had purr as he watched his mate, Fernheart, lick there kits.

Suddenly, a horrible pain sliced through his back. He looked back and saw a huge rogue over him. Oakstrike yowled, "SOULLION!"

The huge silver beast appeared and tackled the rogue. Oakstrike fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his sides. He looked into the nursery. One of his amber colored kit was watching him.

He heard a voice in his ear, "A tide of souls while fight blood, and light will fall again." Oakstrike looked over to see who was talking but no one was there. Silverstar came running over to him. A deep bleeding scratch lay across his shoulder.

"Oakstrike, are you okay?" Silverstar asked worried that his deputy was going to die.

"Silverstar, HopeClan **(AN: HopeClan is like Starclan) **sent me a prophecy," Oakstrike quickly told him the prophecy, "it has to do with my kit there."

Oakstrike pointed to the amber kit with his tail. He felt a rush of pain fill his senses. He gave one last yowl then died. Soullion came over and pressed his nose into Oakstrike's fur, and vanished.

Silverstar turned and went back into battle. He felt his blood burn as he attacked the rogues. He fought for his brother's death. The outcome of the battle was horrible. The rogues were thrown back but many cats were dead from both groups. Dragonclan had lost five warriors, a deputy, and a queen. The deputy lay dead by his dead mate, Fernheart.

Silverstar watched the little amber kit. Silverstar knew that the outcome of Dragonclan will be in the paws of Soulpaw. The kit was named Soulpaw.

**I hope you guys like the prologue, yes I know it kind of sucked but I couldn't really think of anything. Please REVIEW!! I need more reviews. I don't even care if it says it was horrible. Just Review.**


	4. Power

-1**Sorry guys I know I haven't been putting chapters up lately because I was sick, still am sick. I also am very angry that only TWO people reviewed. I would like more reviews, that would be very nice. Also I forgot to mention one thing in my allegiances, I forgot to put in Sagepaw. Well Sagepaw is a ginger tom with green eyes. His mentor is Smallfoot. Also I have to add that the clans territories are kind of like the ones with the lake, but the clans are surrounded by a huge mountain. In the middle of the mountain there is a huge cave with a large rock, that is the gathering area. In the back of the cave there is a trail that goes downward. At the bottom there is a pool, that's where the medicine cats meet. Well here is the next chapter.**

Soulpaw watched her mentor summon a small ball of water from the pool. It hovered in the air, three cat tails up. I wish I could do that, Soulpaw thought. She still hadn't found out what her power was.

"Okay, just concentrate on the power inside of you," Silverstar, leader of Dragonclan instructed, "then just let go. If done correctly you should faint, and will be told by someone that you got your powers.

"Who will tell me that I got my powers then?" Soulpaw asked excitedly. She wanted to get her powers really bad. Everyone of the other apprentices had got their powers, she was the only one left.

"Don't know, most are just cats though," Silverstar said his light gray ears flickering in annoyance. Soulpaw knew by that motion she should shut up and try it. She closed her eyes.

She only could see the darkness over her mind. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate. How am I supposed to do this, she thought bitterly. Nothing was happening, she felt foolish standing there with her eyes closed.

Suddenly in the distance of her mind she saw a little dot of silver light. It was small and desperate but Soulpaw didn't care, it was at least something. She clung to it with all her might, not wanting it to go. The dot grew and grew in her mind. Soon it was over, Silver light was everywhere you looked.

Soulpaw then did what her light gray mentor instructed her to do. She let go of the silver light. A rush of cold air surrounded her, her fur sticking to her body. She tried to run, yowl, open her eyes, do anything but she couldn't. She fell into the silver light around her.

XxXxX

Soulpaw awoke in a small clearing, a silver mist hung over it. Soulpaw looked around but couldn't see any thing but the mist. Where am I and what is this place, she thought. Fear grew in her stomach.

"Don't fear, Soulpaw,'' echoed a voice through the field. A beast appeared from the out of the mist. It resembled a cat but much larger. Soulpaw, more terrified then before, took a step back.

"Don't be scared little one," it said with a purr, "I am Soultiger, I am sure you have heard of tigers before, right."

Soulpaw nodded her head slightly. Of course she had heard of tigers. The elders talked about them all the time to little kits. But Soulpaw didn't believe them, but here was proof.

"So who are you?" Soulpaw asked finally regaining her voice back.

"I am Soultiger, I told you that," Soultiger said, irritation in his deep voice, "Soulpaw you power is to summon soul creatures. I am the only beast you can summon at the time, but when you grow in power you will able to summon other beasts."

"Really what else can I summon when I grow power fuller?" Soulpaw said, excited. Her fear and anxiety was in the past.

"All in good time, all in good time," Soultiger purred at the eager apprentice, "remember to summon me just say my name when full of power."

The silver tiger disappeared into the mist. Then Soulpaw blinked and the field vanished. She awoke to find her in a small cave.

**There a chapter is done. You will find out where she is in the next chapter. Also the other clans names are Owlclan (Windclan), Fishclan (Riverclan), and finally Snakeclan (Shadowclan). Then if you hadn't noticed that Dragonclan is of course, Thunderclan. Also please Review I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**

**-RM-**


	5. Power Training

-1**Hello, I know it has been a very long time since I updated but hey, I am sick so, ya. I have to put in that in the last chapter, Soulpaw awoke in a cave. Well that was just the medicine cat's den. I am just going to skip that part because I didn't feel like making a chapter with just saying that she awoke in the den, and said some stuff to the medicine cat's den. SO I just put it in here instead. Also this story will have different point of views. READ THIS PART! Also in the other chapter, remember when I said that mountain's surround the clans, I didn't mean that. I meant that instead of the lake there is a huge mountain there. Dragonclan's camp is right by the side of the mountain. So most of the den's are caves.**

Soulpaw awoke to find herself in the medicine cat's den. Gloomy silence filled the air. Twilight, the medicine cat, must not be here then she thought. She just go up and left the den. Sunlight felt good on her amber pelt. She felt good inside, she finally got her powers.

SAGEPAW POV.

Sagepaw silently left the apprentice's den, not wanting to be spotted. For a apprentice with no family, he was picked on quite a lot. No one liked him as a friend or anything. He couldn't blame them it was his fault his parents and his sister died.

Sagepaw crept over to the fresh-kill pile, looking back to see if any of the apprentices were following him. Maybe this well actually be a good day. He took a mouse and turned towards the little cave only he knew of.

Suddenly, a weight jumped down on him and pinned him to the ground. He knew without scenting or looking at the cat who jumped on him, it was Lionpaw. Sagepaw didn't struggle, knowing he couldn't escape with the heavy apprentice on him.

"So what do we have here," Lionpaw's voice came down to him, "so who are you going to kill now. Will it be Cinderpaw, maybe Soulpaw."

Sagepaw didn't say anything, even though his throat tightened. He would never hurt another apprentice, but try telling Lionpaw that. Sagepaw took a breath, and looked up at Lionpaw.

"Get off, please," Sagepaw said calmly, not letting is anger get to him. Lionpaw sneered down and spoke into his ear.

"What if I don't, what can a little apprentice like you do to me, a apprentice who is almost a warrior?" Lionpaw gloated. Sagepaw rolled his eyes.

Sagepaw shut his eyes and looked for a bluish-white dot in his mind. He found it and focused on it, not letting anything else in his mind take over. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, "Release it now, Sagepaw," Came the voice of his water spirit.

He released the growing dot and opened his eyes, "Water Shot." A huge jet of water came from the spring in the middle of the camp and hit Lionpaw head on. The brown tom was thrown off and fell onto the fresh-kill pile. Sagepaw got up and shook his fur. Without a glance at the unconscious brown tom, walked towards the secret cave.

Sagepaw felt the water power inside shrink down inside but stayed ready, and was there at the first sign of danger. When finished, he watched the camp wake up. Soulpaw emerged from the apprentice den, her amber colored fur kind of glowing in the sunlight.

Sagepaw hated the amber apprentice. She had everything he didn't have. She had living siblings but he had none. She had friends, he didn't have any. Also Soulpaw never tried to talk to him, but maybe that was good because she probably would just insult him.

"Sagepaw, Sagepaw, time to have power battle training," Smallfoot's voice came from somewhere in the camp. He made sure no one could see him and went into camp. He stayed in the shadows of the mountain. His ginger coat blending in with the rock.

"I am here, Smallfoot," Sagepaw mewed quietly while coming up behind the warrior. He didn't jump, he was used to Sagepaw coming up behind him.

"Ok, we are going to the clearing by the river to do power battle training," Smallfoot explained while leading his apprentice out of camp, "We are training with Soulpaw and Lionpaw."

Sagepaw not letting his expression change just nodded. He felt anger bubble up inside of him. Training! With those two, no this is a horrible day, he thought. When they got there Lionpaw, Soulpaw, Ivytail, and Silverstar where already there.

Lionpaw gave him a dirty look and licked his still wet fur. Sagepaw smiled to himself inside. Soulpaw looked excited wanting to finally us here power. Sagepaw wondered what it would be. Probably water like the others.

"Ok, now that we all are here," Silverstar said with a glance at Sagepaw. He never could like me, Sagepaw thought, and just looked down, "lets get started Soulpaw you will attack Sagepaw, and he will try to defend. Lionpaw no helping."

Sagepaw took a step in the middle of the clearing. He had the water power inside of him, ready to use. Soulpaw gave him a look, was it worry.

"Okay," Soulpaw said while going to the opposite side of the Sagepaw, "Soultiger, attack him!"

Suddenly a huge tiger came out of a cloud of silver mist that appeared in the clearing suddenly. The huge tiger came running at Sagepaw. Worry and scared at the same time, his water spirit yelled at him to defend, "W-Water s-shield." He mumbled out.

Surprisingly enough, a wave of water shot around Sagepaw, not letting the creature come near him. Sagepaw gave Soulpaw a surprised look. Green eyes met white eyes.

"Water Shot!" Lionpaw said. The shot of water broke Sagepaw's shield, hitting Sagepaw in the side making him fly into the low river. Sagepaw felt the cool water rush over him. It felt good on his side which burned in pain.

He didn't want to get up. To see the embarrassment in his mentor's eyes. To see the gloating look of the Lionpaw as Ivytail and Silverstar congratulated him. But when he got up, he saw that the three warriors were talking furiously to Lionpaw.

Soulpaw padded over to him, a worry look in her eyes. She stopped near him.

"Are you okay?" Soulpaw asked, worry in her voice. Sagepaw just nodded and walked away with his wet tail in the air. Smallfoot came over to him, his eyes glowing with anger, "Lionpaw was told not to attack."

Sagepaw just walked off leaving the cats in the clearing. His mind whirling and his side hurting. Why did he suddenly feel weak when looking at Soulpaw.

**There another chapter done, I know this story is going really short but hey. Well, REVIEW I need reviews badly. Please review. Thanks**

**-RM-**


	6. Friendship

-1**Ahh, again I forgot to mention something in my last chapter. The time between Soulpaw's and Sagepaw's POV was two days. Thanks here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Sagepaw POV

Sagepaw kept walking from the clearing, anger and confusion roaring in his mind. Why did he feel weak when looking at Soulpaw. I will just have stay away from her that is all.

Cinderpaw POV

Cinderpaw watched as Sagepaw came into Dragonclan's camp. His ginger fur flared in the sunlight. She wanted him to be her friend but whenever she went over to him, he would just walk away without another glance.

Cinderpaw padded over to Sagepaw. She noticed that he was limping slightly. She saw that there was a wound on his side, it looked like a water power attack.

"Who did that to you?" Cinderpaw asked while coming up to him. He turned to her, anger flared in his eyes.

"Just stay away from me," Sagepaw yowled, "I had enough from you guys. Always jabbering me about killing my parents, when I didn't."

Cinderpaw started at him with her mouth open. She had never seen the quiet Sagepaw get angry like that. She just gave him a dirty look.

"I was just trying to help," Cinderpaw said while giving him another dirty look, "not all the apprentices are annoying you. It is just Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Lilypaw, and Amberpaw. If my memory serves me right, I never jabbered you."

Sagepaw's anger in his eyes vanished and turned into sorrow. He looked like a kit who made a terrible mistake. Cinderpaw felt it was rewarding.

"Sorry, its just that Lionpaw attacked me," Sagepaw said while licking his side where the wound was, "not just pinning me down and taking my prey but a actual water attack."

"What!?" Cinderpaw asked, astounded. Lionpaw was cruel but he wasn't that cruel, "Did he really do that?"

"Yeah, even ask Soulpaw, if you can't believe me," Sagepaw said, but not with anger in his voice but humor. Cinderpaw smiled, she finally got Sagepaw to talk to her.

"You should go let Twilight look at that wound, it looks bad," Cinderpaw said while examining the wound. It was starting to bleed.

"Okay, thanks Cinderpaw,'' Sagepaw licked her ear then limped over to the medicine cat's cave. Cinderpaw watched him go. A weird feeling erupted into her stomach. Did she love the ginger tom.

**OHH!!! So what do you guys think do you like the couple. Keeping reading to find out. Also these three cats are going to have different point of views so. Hope you guys liked it.**

**-RM-**


	7. Gathering List

-1**So we are back to Soulpaw. I still have to figure out her warrior name, I already thought of the rest of the apprentices but not hers. I might change the others names if I find a good one.**

Cinderpaw POV

Cinderpaw waited for the gray and amber apprentice at the entrance of the camp. Where is Soulpaw? Cinderpaw looked up at the silverpelt.

Soulpaw POV

**(AN/They are still in the clearing)**

Soulpaw stretched her legs, tiredly. It was a long practice. Her head was pounding and her legs felt they were going to fall under her weight. Lionpaw looked the same but only showed tiredness in his eyes.

Silverstar walked up to the apprentices. His silver fur glowed in the moonlight of the full moon.

"Tonight is the Gathering," Silverstar mewed looking at both of the apprentices, "Soulpaw your going, Lionpaw you are not. This is punishment for attacking Sagepaw. Also Soulpaw go tell Sagepaw and Cinderpaw that they both are going to."

Soulpaw nodded, and one last glance at a shocked Lionpaw, started towards camp. She shot past trees and ferns that blocked her way. She was going to a Gathering.

This was her second Gathering she was going to. She knew that Sagepaw and Cinderpaw never went to one before. She then remembered the ginger tom.

The look he gave her when he deflected Soulpaw. There was something in his eyes that made him distracted. What was it was it hatred, anger, _love._

Soulpaw shook that out of her head and kept going. She turned into the camp.

CRASH! She ran right into a surprised Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw not knowing who attacked her started clawing at Soulpaw. When the chance came up Soulpaw got out of reach.

"SOULPAW! What was that for!" Cinderpaw said while licking her shoulder, where Soulpaw accidentally scratched her. It wasn't deep but bleeding.

"Sorry I just got to tell you that you, Sagepaw, and I are going to the Gathering," Soulpaw said excitedly, her flank (which got cut up badly) not bothering her. Cinderpaw brightened up.

"Really, I got to go tell, Sagepaw," Cinderpaw said and without another word ran off towards Twilight's den. Soulpaw purred, Cinderpaw liked Sagepaw. Her mind went back to power battle training.

No, Sagepaw can't like me, Cinderpaw likes him. Just then Cinderpaw was back, with Sagepaw following beside her. Cinderpaw's face was shining in excitement, where only Sagepaw's eyes showed his excitement.

They didn't say anything, waiting when Silverstar would tell the warriors who are going. Soon he went on the High Boulder. He called the familiar clan meeting call.

"For the Gathering tonight these cats shall go," Silverstar mewed, "Eaglewing, Ivytail, Darkshell, Smallfoot, Cinderpaw, Soulpaw, and Sagepaw."

Silverstar leapt down and padded over to the entrance where the selected cats where going towards. Soulpaw's paws thudded the ground in excitement. She had the feeling that the Gathering was going to be interesting.

**I know these are kind of short but I am making these chapters on my memory for I lost my notebook that had these chapters in it. So I can't remember everything I put these chapters. Again REVIEW!! I would greatly appreciate it.**


	8. Gathering

-1**Yes I know I didn't put Silverstar and Twilight in the list to go to the Gathering because they are leader and medicine cat. I don't think the med. cat apprentice has to go. Here is the next chapter, again remember I lost the notebook I put these chapters in so not very descriptive or long.**

Soulpaw POV.

Soulpaw was in step with Cinderpaw and Sagepaw. Both looking excited except Sagepaw who only had excitement in his eyes. He was limping slightly but he just kept going. Was he going to enjoy the gathering?

Sagepaw POV.

Sagepaw was grinning in the inside. He was going to the Gathering, and someone was actually his friend. He looked at Cinderpaw, who just gave him a excited look. Soulpaw looked at him.

Sagepaw sighed a sigh of relief inwardly, the weak sensation didn't return. Maybe he could actually be friends with Soulpaw then. His hatred for the gray and amber apprentice was slowing wearing away.

"Look we are almost there," Soulpaw said to the two apprentices. Dragonclan was following a old path made of many cats paw steps. The path turned and went up towards a cave.

Sagepaw's mouth dropped at the sight of the cave. It was huge, and many scents entered his mouth. He smelled Fishclan, Owlclan, and Snakeclan. A hole in the middle of the ceiling let light in.

By the smell of the scents, Dragonclan was the last to arrive. Sagepaw felt Cinderpaw press close to him, nervously. He didn't push away or fight it. It felt good to have someone actually care about him.

Silverstar went and jumped on a rock with the other leaders. He knew that Owlclan's leader was Redstar, a dark orange almost red tom. Fishclan leader Lightstar, a small white tom with blue eyes. Snakeclan leader Rushstar, a deep brown she-cat.

"All clan cats," Lightstar said from the middle of the rock, "we meet here on the night of the full moon. Fishclan has been well, new kits have been born, and we are full of prey." Lightstar dipped his head towards Rushstar to go next.

"Snakeclan has too been doing well, but we have sad news," Rushstar said, her gaze sweeping the crowd of cats, "Our elder, Cherryblossom, has died by the cause of a horrible fever. No other cat in the clan has the fever, but the loss was hard." Rushstar said no more and looked straight forward.

"Rushstar, Dragonclan is very sorry about your mother's death," Silverstar mewed while looking down at his paws but then looking up with the look of a leader in his eyes, "Dragonclan is doing well, kits were born and prey is running."

"Owlclan is doing very well, we too have lost a elder, Crowtail," Redstar said, "but it was his time to go. Our apprentices Birdpaw and Tailpaw are now warriors. They are now Birdflight and Tailstripe."

Mews of congratulations rose from the clans. Two cats looked down in embarrassment. Sagepaw looked back to the clan leaders.

"Then this Gathering is over," Redstar mewed and was about to jump when darkness filled the room.

"This Gathering isn't over yet," Came a deep voice from the ceiling.

**OOOO!!**

**Cliffee I think so.**

**Also Feathersong who said its going to be SageXCinder, it could be SageXSoul or something completely different. Hehe, keep reading. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my dumb little brother hogged the computer. Also when I force him off, he has a special weapon. This huge special weapon is called 'Mommy and Daddy'. I think you get the rest of the point.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-RM-**

**P.S. REVIEW!!! REVIEW+REVIEW!!!**


	9. ClawClan

-1**Hello people I have to ask you guys a question, do you think I should continue this story, review your answer. If I get no reviews I will just end this story, well here is the next chapter.**

Sagepaw POV

Sagepaw stared at the hole in the ceiling of the Gathering cave. Huge cats came through filling the cave with cats. The cats landed on their paws, gracefully. Even though the ceiling was about five cats standing on their hind paws on each other shoulders up. The new cats outnumbered the clan cats by at least double.Sagepaw felt Cinderpaw press her self next to him. He would make sure his friend would stay safe.

Cinderpaw POV

Cinderpaw watched as a huge black tom came up from the crowd of the new cats. His black eyes glowed in the moonlight. He must be the rogues leader, Cinderpaw thought.

"Hello clan cats," yowled the black tom, "my name is Deepclaw, leader of ClawClan, I was sent here from my ancestors, Bloodclan. They said that four shall become five and that the fifth shall rule. So we shall become the fifth clan."

"Never, Bloodclan was our enemies many seasons ago," Rushstar said her voice spreading wisdom and courage through Cinderpaw, "they almost defeated our clans and taken over the forest."

"That was back when Thunderclan ruled-" Deepclaw started but someone interrupted him.

"Thunderclan did not rule," Sagepaw yowled at the leader, "if your ancestors weren't mouse-brain they would remember that all the clans came together and fought Bloodclan, defeating them."

All the clan cats yowled agreements, except for ClawClan. Deepclaw stared at Sagepaw with a steel gaze. Sagepaw did not back down, he just stared right back.

"Shut your mouth you rotten apprentice," Deepclaw snarled and suddenly Sagepaw was thrown back into Soulpaw. Cinderpaw stared at Deepclaw, these cat had powers too. Sagepaw struggled to his paws and sat down beside Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw licked his ear and gave Deepclaw a dark look. She would tear his ears out if she had the chance. She would make sure he would regret doing that to Sagepaw. Deepclaw turned back to the leaders.

"So what will you say?" Deepclaw said while raising his head up to them.

"Never!'' Snarled all four of the leaders at the same time. Deepclaw's face went back into a snarl.

"Well then we shall force ourselves into your clans," Deepclaw yowled, "ClawClan Attack!''

ClawClan threw themselves at the clan cats. Cinderpaw was thrown off her paws by a brown she-cat. They bit and scratched at each other.

"Water shot!" Cinderpaw said, and a huge jet of water hit the brown she-cat sending her flying into a wall. Cinderpaw turned to see Sagepaw fighting with Deepclaw. Deepclaw had Sagepaw pinned down underneath him.

Cinderpaw felt anger and power rise in her. She felt the water power building inside her mind. She yowled, "Water Wave!'' Water wave was one of the most highest water attacks. Cinderpaw had just mastered it the other day.

A huge wave of water arose from the ground and surrounded her. She looked at Deepclaw and her mind, she said, "After him." The wave of water flew at the brown tom making him fly off Sagepaw and into a wall. He fell and laid on the ground motionless.

Cinderpaw hurried over to Sagepaw who was getting to his paws. He had deep scratch on his check. It wasn't bleeding but looked like it hurt.

"Thanks," Sagepaw said, his face expressionless but in his eyes showed excitement. Cinderpaw watched as he jumped into the crowd of fighting cats.

Suddenly, she felt a weight slam down on her. Cinderpaw couldn't get up or move. She tried to yowl for help but she was too frightened to make a sound.

"You lost me a life, apprentice," Deepclaw's deep voice snarled into her ear, "I will make sure your life ends here, and I will make it as painful as possible."

Cinderpaw tried to get free but Deepclaw had her pinned down. She felt Deepclaw's claw go into her neck. Pain clouded her mind and senses. She saw Soulpaw's and Sagepaw's faces flash in front of her. If only I could of known them longer, especially Sagepaw, she thought before falling into darkness.

**If you are wondering what will happen to Cinderpaw, I will just tell you she is going to (Find out in the next chapter).**

**-RM-**


	10. Death of a friend

-1**This is my next chapter also remember if you don't want this story to continue just review and say so, If you do want it to continue send a review and say Please continue. Thanks. Also again this will Sagepaw's POV because it has to be.**

Sagepaw POV.

Sagepaw flung off a white she-cat who jumped on his back, and jumped onto a black tom. The tom clawed at his ears, but Sagepaw bit his front leg, and the tom ran away, limping. The tom left Sagepaw with the irony taste of blood in his mouth.

"ClawClan, retreat," Deepclaw's voice came from somewhere near the middle of the cave, "but remember this Dragonclan, Fishclan, Owlclan, and Snakeclan. One of your cat has been killed. If you don't let us in your clans, we kill more. Come back here in three sunrises to tell us your answer, we shall be waiting."

Deepclaw with a huge leap vanished through the hole in the ceiling. ClawClan cats followed their leader. Sagepaw looked around trying to find Cinderpaw and Soulpaw.

"CINDERPAW!" Soulpaw's yowl spread through the cave. Sagepaw, worried and confused, ran over to where Soulpaw's voice came from.

Cinderpaw lay on the ground, red blood pooled around her. Her eyes staring ahead, glazed over. Sagepaw shaking walked over and sat down beside Soulpaw.

Soulpaw pressed herself onto Sagepaw for comfort. Sagepaw stared dumbfounded at his dead friend. Why didn't I protect her, he thought, this is all my fault. This is what happened to my parents all over again.

Silverstar came running up and stopped at the sight of Cinderpaw. He walked over to her and put his nose into her already cold fur. He suddenly looked up with anger flaring in his eyes.

"Deepclaw killed her," Silverstar yowled for all four of the clans to hear, "his scent his all over her. All leaders we must stay here and discuss this. The other cats shall go back to their camps and the deputies will tell their camp what happened."

The leaders nodded and the rest of the cats started toward the entrance of the cave. Sagepaw picked up Cinderpaw by her neck and Soulpaw picked the dead she-cat by the flank, and they started towards camp.

Sagepaw walked without a sound. His first Gathering was the second worst day of his life. The first was when he was born. Cinderpaw's scent surrounded him but it was getting staler as the time went on.

The rest of the clan was already at camp by the time Soulpaw and Sagepaw got their. Ivytail, Smallfoot, Lilypaw, and Lionpaw came over. Lilypaw and Lionpaw was looking at their sister with big eyes.

Sagepaw left them alone and ran out of camp. He went to his secret cave and laid down inside of it. Cinderpaw's face popped up into his mind. Why, Starclan, why her, she was my only friend.

"Sagepaw," Soulpaw's voice came from the entrance and Sagepaw looked up and saw her sitting by the entrance. Her white eyes glowing with sadness and grief.

Sagepaw stared at her and she stared at him. Suddenly, she was sitting by him and pressing against him, sleeping. Sagepaw breathed in her scent and couldn't help it. He loved her.

**Sad chapter I know but I had to do it. Yes, people are probably sad and happy. Sad of Cinderpaw's death but happy that SagexSoul could happen. Again if you want me to continue this story review and say you do. If don't review and say you don't. If I get no reviews then I will just end it. I'm losing inspiration.**


	11. Warrior Ceremony

-1**I have to say I am very angry at you, you sent me no reviews so this will be the last chapter, for now. I am going to write another story but its about Bleach (anime). So here is the last chapter , for now.**

Sagepaw POV

Sagepaw blinked his eyes open in confusion. Where was he? Then he remembered Cinderpaw's death. She was gone for good.

Soulpaw POV

Soulpaw awoke with Sagepaw getting up. Her mind and head felt exhausted. Cinderpaw was dead, her best friend dead. What was she going to do?

"Soulpaw, we better get back to camp," Sagepaw said while looking into the forest, "the clan might be worried about you."

Soulpaw got up and followed him out. His ginger fur looked like fire in the sunlight. Her stomach flopped in her stomach. No! I can't like him, Cinderpaw liked him.

They entered camp with Smallfoot and Silverstar coming up to them. They didn't say anything. Even though they looked like they wanted to say something.

"Uh… so… what's happening?" Soulpaw asked nervously while coming up beside Sagepaw.

"We think you two are ready for your warrior ceremony," Silverstar mewed, "you two fought like warriors last night and we think it is time. It will be right away." Soulpaw didn't feel any better, Cinderpaw should have been with them.

They left and Sagepaw looked at her. A concerned look on his face, which surprised Soulpaw. He never had any look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sagepaw asked, in a concerned voice which also Soulpaw never heard before, "you don't look very well." Before Soulpaw could answer his question Silverstar called the clan meeting.

Silverstar started the warrior ceremony, Soulpaw not listening until they got to the part where they said "I do." She said it without any emotion.

"Well then from this moment on Sagepaw shall become Sagefrost. Soulpaw shall become the name her father wanted her to have, Soulspirit," Silverstar mewed loudly to the whole clan, "tonight you will have vigil and be quiet while the rest of us sleep."

Soulspirit glanced over at Sagefrost. He looked back at her and there eyes met. The feeling in the stomach came back. She couldn't help it, she loved Sagefrost.

**Ya, I know the warrior ceremony sucked but hey I lost the paper where I written it down. So here is the last chapter of this story for now but when my other story is done, I'll start on the next chapters of this story. Please review.**


	12. Love

-1**Hello yal, yes I changed my mind because of Mystra I will put in chapters but they will be long but time will go faster. So in one chapters 8 moons could go by or something like it does in this chapter. Also I need kits name for the kits of Sagefrost and Soulspirit. There is five. Now its time for reviews**

**Mystra14- Thanks for liking the story and I will continue. I will dedicate one of the kits to you but you got to tell me the name.**

**Ok, lets start the chapter.**

Soulspirit POV. (this is the vigil)

Soulspirit looked into Sagefrost's deep green eyes. She saw her own love reflecting back at her. Did Sagefrost love her too? Soulspirit curled her tail in enjoyment at the thought.

Sagefrost POV

Sagefrost walked over to Soulspirit who sat looking into the forest. He sat down by her and he felt her lean towards him. He did not turn away at the soft feel of her fur. All his hatred toward her vanished as she looked up at him.

Her eyes showed love and care in them. Sagefrost looked back at her, hoping the same thing would appear in his eyes. She must of got the look because she licked his ear and nuzzled her nose into his fur.

Sagefrost purred the first purr he had in three days. It sounded like a deep growl but Soulspirit must of noticed that it was a purr. She kept herself like that for about ten more minutes then turned back to the forest.

Three moons later

"Soulspirit, wait up for me," Sagefrost said impatiently while following the amber she-cat. She said she had to tell him something important, "this better be good because I am hungry and now Lionclaw will get that big rabbit I wanted."

Lionclaw and the other apprentices were warriors now. There names were Amberlight, Lilylilac, Tigerstrike, and Ravenclaw. Soulspirit did not answer but she beckoned him to follow her with his tail.

ClawClan had joined the clans without any other clans like it. They were too strong. They had to let them join or be killed. Sagefrost still hated them for killing Cinderpaw, he never went to a Gathering since.

Finally, Soulspirit stopped in a clearing, quite a distance away from camp. Sagefrost jumped over to her and gave her a irritated look. Soulspirit just kept looking excited and for some reason slightly nervous.

"Sagefrost, I have to tell you something," Soulspirit said in a tiny voice, "I am going to have kits."

Sagefrost fell over, and stayed that way. Kits! His kits! Him! He got up but didn't say anything. He was too excited to say anything. His mate was going to have kits.

"Um…Sagefrost," Soulspirit woke him up from his mind. He went over to her and started to lick her ear.

"That is great," He said between licks, "I can not believe that but its just so great. When are they going to come."

"Three moons is what Twilight said," Soulspirit said, "She says I must get a place in the nursery tonight."

"Well get going then," Sagefrost purred and led her back to camp, there fur brushing each other. Sagefrost noticed that her stomach was bigger then usual. He couldn't believe it, he was going to have kits.

Three moons later

Sagefrost paced the nursery, his ginger fur glowing in the sunlight. He flinched at the sound of Soulspirit yowls of pain. He waited for it to be over. He wanted to see his kits.

Twilight came out and looked up at Sagefrost. Her eyes glittered with care. Sagefrost waited for her to say something.

"Sagefrost you have five kits and one very tired she-cat," Twilight finally mewed, "Soulspirit is fine she just needs some rest, and the kits are fine. You can go see them now."

Sagefrost turned into the nursery to see his kits. They were sucking at Soulspirit's belly trying to get milk. Sagefrost went and licked Soulspirit's ear. One of the kits hit her belly hard. She looked up at Sagefrost, pain glittering in her eyes.

"I blame you," She said before falling into a sleep. Sagefrost just licked her ear, and said softly, "I love you too."

**There a chapter done, ahh it feels good. I won't put the description of the kits in until next chapter. So please REVIEW!! That is what I want. Thanks.**

**-Rainstar, Leader of Dragonclan-**


	13. The end, sorry

Hello all people of this world, I know I haven't been updating but I kind of quiet but if anyone would like to take this story and all the characters you may I don't care so have fun.

Rainstar, Leader of Dragonclan

I will just tell you the kit names they would be Cinderkit, Flamekit, Snowkit, Skykit, and Firkit. There you all go and thanks to all those that reviewed.


End file.
